Coming Out
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: AU highschool one-shot prompt. Sanji suddenly decides he feels bad keeping his and Zoro's relationship from their friends, but doesn't know how to go about telling them. Zoro takes matters into his own hands. Boyxboy. Cursing.


Sitting at his desk in the center of the classroom, Zoro pondered over what he and Sanji had discussed at lunch. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture, hell he never did, so it gave him some time to think about things. Sanji had been worrying about continuing to keep their relationship as a secret or not to their friends. Something about feeling guilty if they ever did find out, and having kept it from them on his conscious.

Zoro knew Sanji had an idiotic pride that didn't let him just spurt out the obvious, so he knew Sanji wouldn't listen to his suggestion of telling them outright. Hell Zoro just knew he would probably do the exact opposite. He'd just wait doing nothing, telling no one anything, constantly worrying about it and allowing it to eat him alive until he couldn't take it anymore. He drummed his fingers on the corner of his desk. And the cook liked to call _him_ the idiotic one?

His dark eye's glanced around the room, feeling obligated by his feelings to rid Sanji with his concerns. He could take matters into his own hands of course, and tell everyone. Really what was the worst that could happen? Other than a shitstorm from a ticked off Sanji later, but what else was new? He was always ticked off at him. At least this time he had an actual reason to back up his actions. Sanji had just said he wanted to tell them but didn't know how!  
So then he decided he would, and Zoro nodded proudly to himself while crossing his arms. He'd do it, for Sanji. He'd let them know. He was nothing but confident he could handle it, _and_ the bitch fit that would follow. His eyes gazed between their classmates.

They were all here, their closest friends. It was the only class they all had together in high school after all, considering they were all in different grades. The freshmen: Luffy, Usopp, and Nami. The Sophomores: Vivi and the somehow super genius fifteen year old Chopper who skipped like a butt load of grades - or maybe just a few. Then last but not least Ace, Luffy's brother, who was also a senior just like he and Sanji were. It seemed almost too perfect that they happened to be here the moment he came to his decision.

A sly grin spread across his face. He leaned back, resting his green hair rudely onto the desk of the student behind him. Two blue eyes, even the one usually curtained by blonde bangs, glared down at him. He met them curiously but then cocked his head to the side, noticing Sanji's eyebrows for the first time. They both curled in the same direction? No. He stopped the thought, putting it away for later. This wasn't the time for that. He would tease Sanji about it later. Right now he had a mission to fulfill.

"Move shit head I'm taking notes." Sanji whispered harshly, trying to shove Zoro away. He looked back up at the board and continued to write on his notepad. Zoro's grin never left his face. He licked his lips.

"Sanji." He called up to him quietly. The blonde just twitched in agitation. He was ignoring him after all. This only added fuel to Zoro's fire though. So he repeated it again, this time a little more teasingly. "Sanjiii."

Sanji let out a deep sigh. What the hell was this shit head up to now? Was he trying to get them into trouble? Or worse, was he trying to bring attention to them? His cheeks flushed at the thought and he scowled, finally looking back at Zoro. His expression asking him what the hell he was doing.

Zoro just looked back innocently. He could sense the others, their mutual friends, paying attention to them now. The teacher, Mrs. Nico however didn't seem to notice just yet, which Zoro mentally thanked her for. Not that he was really worried. He and Sanji actually knew Mrs. Nico and her husband personally, and they were friends. Even if it was a 'we can still be friends but if you fail my class you fail my class' friendship.

So that's why, feeling egged on by his unknowing peers, he felt unstoppable. Sanji had opened his mouth to speak but Zoro stopped him before he even could. He reached up and pulled his head down, bringing their lips together. Sanji's eyes widen in surprise, and his body froze. He had just been kissed by Zoro in their classroom, filled with all their friends, while class was in session. His face went a blood red. He could just die. In fact he wanted to, and invited it.

Nami, who sat next to Sanji gasped. Her eyes, like the rest of their friends, widened considerably at the sight. Usopp, on the other side of the room dropped his pencil, his jaw hanging wide open. Everyone else turned to look at the public display of affection. Immediately the whispering began.

Sanji pulled away quickly, his hands shaking as he was so visibly embarrassed. Everyone had seen it! Zoro kissing him! They would know now! They had to know now! His heart beat rapidly.

Mrs. Nico had paused her teachings at the sudden silence and pencil dropping in her class room. Luckily she glanced away from her computer to witness the last few seconds in time before it ended. A smile spread across her face. "My," She cooed over the whispering of the classroom. "Did you forget we are in class Roronoa?" Although she should have been scolding them, her tone seemed to be more amused.

Zoro just beamed, feeling rather triumphant in that moment. "Sorry Mrs. Nico. I got distracted." His smile was so big he was revealing his pearly whites. And conveniently the bell rang and everyone began to get up from their seats.

Ace, sitting in the back with his brother let out a whistle. They both got up and strode on over. Luffy tapped on Sanji's shoulder. He was going to be as blunt as ever and Sanji just knew it.

"Oi! Sanji! Zoro! You're going out?!" He asked leaning into his ear, a grin on his childish face as he glanced at Zoro.

Sanji just stuttered, not sure how to answer before finally slamming his head down onto the desk and hid into his arms in defeat. He let out a small groan. That had happened right in front of all of them, he kept painfully reminding himself.

Zoro got up, turning to look back at his cook. He reached out and messed with his hair, earning himself a nice growl. "Yeah." He answered for him, proudly. Ace congratulated him and they highfived over Sanji. Luffy just belted out into laughter.

Sanji proceeded to press his face harder into the desk. Yeah it was great that their friends were accepting of it and all but he still just couldn't get over why THAT had to be the way it came to light! Even his precious Nami-swan, who still stared between them both wide-eyed, had seen it. What could she possibly think of him now?

Nami wiped at a thin blood trail escaping her nose. "Congrats Sanji-kun." She laughed, before getting up and walking off with Vivi out of the classroom.

The rest of their friends scattered quickly, and it became apparent they were the only ones left in the classroom. Except of course Mrs. Nico, who was gathering her things to leave for the day.

Zoro threw his bag over his shoulder then nudged at Sanji's corpse. "Oi. Curly. Let's go. School's over." He said softly. It was essential to speak gently, as to not ignite the flame too soon. Zoro was an expert at this after all.

Sanji slowly moved for the first time. He lifted his blood red face, small indents from the desk drawn on his cheeks. He glared daggers at Zoro. "Why…" He started, twitching. "Why did you do that?"

Zoro shrugged, glancing off at nothing in particular. "You weren't going to tell them. So I did."

Sanji slammed his hands down on his desk, flustered. "Yeah but you didn't have to do it that way shit-head! UGH!" He pulled at his hair. "Right in front of Nami-swan and Mrs. Robin-chan…"

"I for one found it very romantic, cook-san." A voice called from the front of the room. Sanji's eyes flew to Mrs. Nico. He had forgotten she was still around too. He groaned again. This shit head wasn't supposed to be romantic! He wasn't romantic! Anything he ever did would never, ever be considered romantic! Especially this! Sanji refused it. Zoro just nodded in response to her statement.

Sanji slammed his notebook back into his bag, and got up avoiding Zoro's amused expression. "I'm not talking to you asshole." He announced. But Zoro just grinned. He had anticipated this after all. Right now Sanji was at his too flustered and embarrassed to think straight stage. Next to follow would be the I've-made-my-mind-up-and-now-I'm-utterly-pissed-an d-will-kick-your-ass stage, which Zoro hoped would end up being a nice spar between them. Then his favorite, the last, which involved apologizes and some much 'needed' making up.

**Author's Note: This was a quick one-shot (or is it a drabble? Whats the difference? I don't even..) inspired by a prompt from the Imagineyourotp tumblr. The prompt was:**

_**Imagine Person A sitting right behind Person B in class. Person B leans their head back on Person A's desk and just smiles at them. Person A tries to ignore them and focus on taking notes. But then Person B reaches up and pulls in Person A's head for a surprise kiss in the middle of the lecture.**_

**I really like doing these prompts, I think I will try to do a couple a week from now on. I don't know if I'll get around to posting them all, since I see them as fun practice, but maybe if you guys don't mind the randomness I'll continue.**


End file.
